


Simple Pleasures

by D4tD (dance4thedead)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes off his gloves very slowly. Just the way he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Slipping off those gloves always felt greatly satisfying. Sure they were soft, almost indecently so. And they were flexible. And they fit perfectly like skin.

But to take them off—that was like peeling back a layer of himself to indulge in the sensations of being raw and sensitive and exposed. The fine well-crafted seams hugged at the the sides of his fingers, itching for release. He would have to wait, deny himself, stay in control. It was much more enjoyable to take his time with matters like these. This was something he relished.

His two longest fingers slid under the opening at his right wrist, grazing over delicate flesh, detecting the subtle change in the way blood pulsed through the artery beneath it. He moved as slowly as he could bear, the warm lengths gently forcing the material to bunch into a elegant ridges. The fabric tightened on the back of his wrist, tugging at his skin. He pressed into the heart of his palm, pivoting the digits on the side of his forefinger until the hardness of his covered nails brushed against the slopes of his bare hand.

His fingers bent ever so slightly, enough to obtain a better grasp on the fabric gathering under the crook of his knuckles. The material rolled back over on itself, freeing him bit by excruciating bit, the silk of the lining subjecting him to the lightest tease of friction all the while. He kept moving at an ungodly gradual pace … he really did like to spoil himself. The glove was pulled away, catching a small amount of resistance on his joints, caressing the width of his digits as they were gradually unsheathed.

Cool air hit his fresh skin, melting in with its warmth. It brought him so much pleasure, it was sinful. Indeed, it was glorious to pervert such a mundane task into something worth fetishizing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I might write a second chapter for the other glove. No promises.


End file.
